Prisioneiro
by Bloodred Lace
Summary: Mais uma missão falhada... mas desta vez algo inesperado acontece a Naruto... demasiado inesperado... [SasukexNaruto] [Yaoi] [Dedicada a Maylene Angel e Yukix chan]


**Oi!**

**Desta vez venho com um yaoi, e logo SasuxNaru. Ainda não acredito que escrevi isto, não por ser yaoi, mas sim por ser SasuxNaru xD, que por acaso é o único par yaoi que não gosto. Mas enfim, prometi a uma amiga que escrevia e aqui está. Só quero avisar que esta fic contém cenas de sexo (não vou dizer aquelas baboseiras de que é proíbida a menores de 16 e blablabla). Espero que gostem!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, contudo o Itachi é meu amante.**

**_Prisioneiro_**

Já perdera a conta há quantas horas ali se encontrava. Ou seriam dias? Talvez meses até. Não sabia. Simplesmente perdera a noção do tempo.

A sua cabeça parecia andar à roda, quando abria os olhos a sua visão era turva e os braços doíam-lhe por estarem esticados há tanto tempo. A sua situação não era das melhores. Durante uma tentativa de resgatar _o traidor, _pelo que percebera acabara capturado e preso no esconderijo de Orochimaru. Não se lembrava bem dos acontecimentos… Lembrava-se de ser atacado e lutar, mas depois tudo fica negro… o mais provável era a kyuubii ter tomado conta do seu corpo e ter sido capturado depois. Pelo pouco que percebera nas raras vezes em que abria os olhos, estava numa gruta escura e húmida. Os seus braços estavam presos por grilhões e correntes ligadas a algo no tecto, tinha os pés assentes no chão, mas mal sentia as pernas. Deviam-no ter drogado. Sim, devia ser isso. Para terem conseguido acalmar a kyuubii, só podia ter sido isso.

Então, ouviu um barulho. Pessoas a falar, som de algum objecto de metal e depois pareceu-lhe ouvir uma porta abrir. E de facto, quando abriu os olhos, viu aquilo que parecia uma porta na sua "cela" abrir-se, deixando entrar um fio de luz e uma silhueta de uma pessoa. Em seguida, a tal pessoa fechou-a com uma rangido.

Abanou a cabeça para tentar desanuviar a visão e ver quem se aproximava. Parecia-lhe alguém que ele conhecia, alguém familiar. Mas não tinha a certeza. Naquela semi escuridão não podia ter. Foi então que essa pessoa falou. O coração de Naruto palpitou ao ouvir aquela voz.

- Só podias ser tu… Idiota, deixares-te apanhar assim. – disse a voz da pessoa.

- Não… pode ser… – arquejou Naruto, com dificuldade. Até os seus lábios estavam dormentes. – És mesmo tu?

O "estranho" riu. Tinha um riso frio e malévolo.

- Quem mais poderia ser? Vieste ao ninho de cobras, quem esperavas encontrar aqui? – respondeu.

- Sasuke… – murmurou Naruto. – Tira-me daqui.

- Oh, não te preocupes. – respondeu Sasuke. – Já não estás no covil do Orochimaru. Eu encarreguei-me de te tirar de lá.

- Tu… o quê…? Mas porque… porque estou preso… então?

O traidor riu mais uma vez.

- Porque estás preso? A resposta é simples: porque és meu prisioneiro, oras.

- Teu… prisioneiro? – Naruto esforçava-se por raciocinar e olhar para a face do seu antigo companheiro. – Mas porquê? O que queres de mim?

Sasuke sorriu maliciosamente.

- Não te preocupes. Vais gostar… - respondeu.

- Gostar? Do… quê? – perguntou o loiro.

Sasuke continuava com o mesmo sorriso no rosto. Foi então que Naruto sentiu algo frio tocar-lhe a pele por debaixo da camisa preta que ainda vestia.

- O que… estás a fazer… Sasuke? – indagou.

Pela terceira vez, Naruto ouviu Sasuke rir.

- Não será muito difícil de perceber… - disse este último.

Novamente algo frio tocou-lhe a pele da barriga. Quando o loiro conseguiu focar minimamente a visão, percebeu a proximidade de Sasuke ao seu corpo e percebeu também que eram as mãos do moreno que o tocavam.

- Sasuke? Que pensas que estás a… fazer? – tentou Naruto dizer, em tom mais elevado.

- O que achas que estou a fazer? – rebateu Sasuke, de modo trocista.

- Pára com isso. – disse Naruto, mais firmemente.

- Não me parece. Tu aqui não estás em posição de exigir nada.

O Uchiha aproximou o rosto ao de Naruto, mas quando estás prestes a beijá-lo, o Uzumaki virou a cara.

Sasuke soltou um riso leve.

- Não penses que me vais escapar, Naruto. – sussurrou.

Em vez de o beijar nos lábios, Sasuke dirigiu-se antes ao pescoço do outro jovem. Começou a beijá-lo lenta e calmamente. O loiro sentia o seu pescoço arder à medida que Sasuke o tocava com os lábios quentes.

- Pára, Sasuke. Por favor. – pediu.

- Não, Naruto. Não vou parar. – respondeu o traidor.

Naruto começava a sentir arrepios passarem pelo seu corpo, enquanto Sasuke o beijava e ainda o tocava com as mãos. Queria resistir, mas o seu corpo reagia sozinho às carícias feitas nele. Estava a fazer um esforço enorme para não soltar nenhum gemido, mas quando as mãos de Sasuke lhe subiram para o peito, não pôde evitar. Este encarou-o com um sorriso trocista.

- E então? Ainda queres que pare? – perguntou.

Naruto encarou-o com fúria no olhar.

- Pára. Não te atrevas a continuar. – respondeu.

- Ah sim? Senão o quê? Não vais conseguir fazer nada nesse estado.

Sasuke, nem deixou Naruto falar, apenas continuou o que estava a fazer. Arrancou a camisa do corpo do loiro e afastou-se um pouco para o contemplar. Deu um pequeno sorriso que devia ser de aprovação. Em seguida, voltou a aproximar-se e voltou a beijar o pescoço de Naruto, começando a descer.

- Porque estás a fazer isto, Sasuke? – perguntou o prisioneiro.

- Porquê? Simplesmente por capricho…

Naruto sentiu-se revoltado. Era tudo sempre por capricho. Sasuke apenas fazia aquilo que queria, por capricho. Não queria que Sasuke o tocasse e fizesse o que lhe estava a fazer, mas o seu corpo não negava que estava a gostar. Sentiu repulsa de si mesmo por estar a gostar daquilo.

A boca do moreno desceu do pescoço do loiro, até ao seu peito. Percorreu toda a região com os lábios, usando a língua para brincar com os mamilos do seu prisioneiro. Ouviu, com satisfação, Naruto gemer. Desceu a língua pelo tronco dele, voltando a erguer-se quando chegou à cintura. Viu que Naruto estava praticamente submisso, pois tinha os olhos fechados e uma expressão de prazer. Agarrou no queixo do portador da kyuubii e fê-lo olhar para si. Este abriu os olhos azuis vagarosamente e fitou o Uchiha. A boca semiaberta de Naruto parecia pedir para ser beijada e Sasuke não se fez de rogado. Continuou a segurar o queixo do rapaz e aproximou a sua boca da dele. Finalmente beijou-o, como queria há minutos atrás. Ao contrário do que o traidor poderia esperar, os lábios de Naruto moveram-se com os seus. O usuário do sharingan sorriu para dentro ao constatar a voracidade e desejo contidos no beijo de Naruto. Enrolou a sua língua na dele e o loiro correspondeu no mesmo instante. Após alguns segundos, Sasuke finalizou o beijo e olhou Naruto com um sorriso de lado.

- Acho que agora já não podes negar que gostaste… - comentou.

O loiro nada respondeu. Apenas tinha vergonha de si próprio por aquilo que estava a fazer. Virou a cara para o lado para não ter de olhar para Sasuke.

O moreno encostou o seu corpo ao dele, sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido, enquanto a sua mão ia descendo pelo corpo do rapaz:

- Não podes escapar, Naruto… Sabes que não…

Quando finalizou a frase, a sua mão tocou a intimidade de Naruto, por cima do tecido das calças que ele usava. Mais um gemido foi ouvido da boca do Uzumaki. O Uchiha lambeu-lhe o pescoço, junto à orelha. Depois tirou uma chave do bolso e com ela abriu os grilhões que prendia os pulsos de Naruto. Este caiu no chão de joelhos, sentindo dor nos músculos dos braços. Mas antes que tivesse tempo para muita coisa, Sasuke já o tinha deitado no chão de pedra e já estava sobre ele. Sem que o futuro Hokage pudesse impedir, o traidor beijou-o novamente nos lábios, invadindo a sua boca com a língua. Em seguida, voltou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, com uma mão nos cabelos do loiro. Este, inconscientemente, começou também a percorrer o corpo do Uchiha sobre si, com as mãos. De vez em quando este soltava um suspiro de prazer, mas nunca parava o seu "serviço". Estavam ambos já sem camisa, até Sasuke resolver tirar também as calças de Naruto, fazendo-o ficar completamente nu debaixo de si. Viu algum temor passar pelos olhos azuis do Uzumaki, mas ignorou-o e seguiu em frente. Levou a sua mão até às virilhas do loiro e passou lá os dedos. O portador da kyuubii gemeu alto com aquele toque. O vingador encaminhou-se então para o sexo dele e tocou-o. Agarrou-o com a mão e começou a fazer movimentos de vaivém. Naruto gemia e suspirava, enquanto movia os quadris ao mesmo ritmo que a mão de Sasuke. Não queria aquilo, não com o seu ex-melhor amigo, mas era difícil resistir. Nunca tinha sentido tanto prazer na vida.

Após mais alguns segundos, Naruto finalmente atingiu o seu ponto máximo. Sasuke sorriu satisfeito, inclinando-se para beijar o loiro.

- Vês como gostas? – riu.

Mais uma vez o ninja da Folha nada disse, apenas se deixou ficar quieto e arfante. Mas agora era a ver de Sasuke ter prazer. Tirou as suas calças e ergueu Naruto, fazendo-o ficar sentado no seu colo. Sem sequer perguntar ou esperar que o outro estivesse pronto, Sasuke penetrou-o. O Uzumaki gritou de dor. O Uchiha apenas continuava a penetrá-lo, movendo os seus quadris e agarrando na cintura de Naruto. Este gritou novamente, enquanto era invadido. Enlaçou o pescoço de Sasuke com os braços, agarrando-o com força. Mesmo perante a dor do jovem de olhos azuis, Sasuke não parava, agora apenas lhe interessava o seu próprio prazer.

- Pára, Sasuke… Isso dói. – pediu Naruto.

- Não vou parar, Naruto. Agora vamos até ao fim. – respondeu o discípulo de Orochimaru.

- Por favor…

Mais uma vez, o moreno ignorou as súplicas do antigo companheiro e continuou o que estava a fazer.

- Pára, Sasuke! – gritou Naruto desta vez, ao sentir mais dor novamente. – Pára… – gemeu.

- Shhh… vais ver como vais gostar também… - disse Sasuke, em meio a gemidos.

De facto, a dor começava a ir embora e ser substituída por um estranho prazer. Mas Naruto sentia-se sujo ao ser possuído daquela maneira, não queria aquilo, mas o seu corpo pedia por mais.

- Odeio-te… - gemeu o loiro, começando a mover os seus quadris com Sasuke.

Este último riu.

- É bom saber. – comentou.

O moreno deitou o loiro no chão, começando a penetrá-lo mais depressa. O primeiro agarrou-lhe a cintura fazendo-o também ir mais depressa, enquanto gemia. Por fim, Sasuke chegou ao seu limite também. Estava cansado, mas aquilo ainda não acabara. Sorriu malicioso, perante o Naruto ofegante que estava diante de si. Percebeu que o membro dele estava erecto novamente. Posicionou-se sobre o rapaz, outra vez. Este olhou-o confuso.

- Agora vou dar-te a tua recompensa. – disse o moreno.

Naruto percebeu o que ele iria fazer e colocou-lhe as mãos na cintura. O moreno deixou-se então penetrar pelo seu ex-amigo. Este nunca havia feito aquilo antes e para ele foi uma nova e esmagadora sensação. Sentia prazer como nunca tinha sentido.

Fechou os olhos tentando manter a sua mente lúcida, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Percebeu que Sasuke também estava a sentir prazer, pois gemia, sentado sobre os quadris do loiro. Naruto tentou não acelerar muito as coisas para poder sentir aquela nova sensação durante mais tempo. Fazer aquilo, ainda mais com o seu melhor amigo, era errado, mas agora nem o sentimento de culpa o reprimia. Apenas queria mais e mais daquela sensação maravilhosa. Mas tudo chega a um fim e por fim Naruto começou a acelerar os seus movimentos e chegou ao clímax. Depois disso quase que perdeu a consciência e apenas sentiu o corpo de Sasuke cair sobre o seu.

O moreno sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

- Vês como gostaste no fim…

Naruto, apesar de ter os olhos fechados, pôde perceber um toque de riso na voz dele. Mas então a sua consciência desvaneceu-se e tudo ficou negro.

Quando acordou, o Uzumaki, notou que estava na mesma gruta, mas a porta da sua "cela" estava aberta. Apenas um velho cobertor cobria o seu corpo nu. Não havia sinal de Sasuke, até que reparou num pequeno papel caído em cima das suas roupas. Dizia: "_Voltaremos a encontrar-nos_." Sabia que era de Sasuke. Apesar da enorme dor de cabeça e memórias difusas, lembrava-se dos acontecimentos anteriores. Não conseguia sentir arrependimento, mas a culpa por essa falta de arrependimento começou a consumi-lo. Levantou-se e vestiu furiosamente as roupas.

Mais uma vez falhara em trazer Sasuke de volta. Mas isso já não lhe parecia tão importante. Aquele não era o Sasuke que conhecera. O Sasuke de agora seria encontrado quando quisesse ser encontrado e o loiro parecera convencer-se disso. No fundo sabia que era uma desculpa para ter esperanças de o voltar a ver e de voltar a viver o que vivera com ele recentemente. Apenas desculpas… era tudo o que parecia haver na vida de Naruto agora…

Foi caminhando pelo corredor de pedra da gruta. Não havia vestígios de qualquer ninja ou outro ser vivo qualquer por ali. Finalmente, respirou fundo quando saiu para o exterior. Estava um dia cinzento e ventoso. O bilhete que Sasuke lhe deixara, fugiu-lhe das mãos. Não tinha importância… Naruto nunca se esqueceria da promessa lá contida.

"_Voltaremos a encontrar-nos."_

_Fim_

**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado, apesar de achar que estraguei o fim completamente. Em especial espero que a Yu e a May tenham gostado, pois a fic é dedicada a elas! Bem, não tenho nada a acrescentar, então deixem reviews por favor e até uma próxima!**

**Beijos,**

**Daniela**


End file.
